This invention relates to a cap for fuel tanks which enables the user to pressurize the contents of the fuel tank by means of applying compressed air through an air hose.
The present invention represents a distinct improvement over standard pressurizing devices and will be most frequently used on camp stoves, lanterns and other portable fuel tanks. Although the pressurizing cap is ideally suited for use on such portable stoves and lanterns, it can also be of great value in use on stationary fuel tanks and similar devices wherein the pressurization of a fuel tank reservior is necessary.
In the past, hand pumps were devised to pressurize the fuel tanks. Other inventions have made design changes to this method of pressurizing fuel tanks. A fuel tank pressurizing device dissimilar to the present invention can be found in Trumble U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,476. The Trumble uses a pressurized gas cylinder to pressurize the fuel tank.
While other methods of pressurizing fuel tanks are currently in use, the present invention has features not available in other devices. The present invention does not use pressurized cylinders and hence the cost, inconvenience and need to periodically replace the cylinder is not present. Because the pressurizing cap needs to be pressurized only once for an average camping trip constant pumping of a hand-pump is eliminated. The check-valve assembly base is small and hence makes the fuel tank and stove or lantern more compact and easier to store. Since the design of the pressurizing cap is simple, maintenance is easier. The new method herein disclosed also increases the pressure in the fuel reservoir which results in a brighter lantern or a hotter flame on a camp stove.